


JWP 2020 #18: It Started With a Gun

by methylviolet10b



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Gen, Hallucinations, Prompt Fic, Suicidal Ideology, drugged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25372750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/methylviolet10b/pseuds/methylviolet10b
Summary: The first and only time Sherlock ever saw John pick up a gun in his bedroom was also the day he found himself shot with a tranquilizer dart filled with an unknown hallucinogen.  Written for JWP #18 over on Watson's Woes.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21
Collections: Watson's Woes JWP Collection: 2020





	JWP 2020 #18: It Started With a Gun

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings** : Involuntary drugging, hallucinations, someone contemplating suicide. Allusions to a scene in the first episode of Sherlock. And written in a huge rush. You have been warned.
> 
>  **Prompt** : Intriguing phrase: Finish this phrase, or be inspired by it: The first - and only - time Holmes ever saw Watson pick up a gun in his bedroom was also the day…

John had a few habits that others might call quirks, or even endearing. Sherlock himself was not immune to the charm of some of them, although he would never admit as much. Others, such as John’s habit of never allowing Sherlock to see where he kept his gun (even though Sherlock knew perfectly well where it was, and John knew he knew), were tolerated largely because John insisted on it. Despite what others thought, Sherlock had a fine awareness of which boundaries were important, and which could be ignored. Letting John refuse to allow Sherlock to watch him retrieve his gun was one of the boundaries that mattered, and so Sherlock respected it.

The first and only time Sherlock ever saw John pick up a gun in his bedroom was also the day he found himself shot with a tranquilizer dart filled with an unknown hallucinogen. He saw many things while under the influence of that drug: some idiotically senseless, some bizarre, some frankly hilarious.

Seeing John sitting alone in a dingy studio flat, worn and diminished, death in his eyes, was disturbing enough. Watching him retrieve his gun and sit staring at it was profoundly terrifying enough that he could feel his screams making his throat raw, though he couldn’t hear a thing.

John raised the gun. He didn’t blink.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted July 18, 2020.


End file.
